


kissed to sleep

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug insists chat noir kisses her to sleep.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	kissed to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i have zero excuse i just wanted to write them kissing

On a rooftop by the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir was kissing Ladybug.

She lay on the shingles while he sat, cradling her in his arms, behind the privacy of a puffing chimney.

He finished with her lips and glanced down. “Are you falling asleep?”

_ “Mmm _ .”

With the look on her face, Chat Noir couldn’t imagine her getting out a coherent sentence. She had sunk against the shingles, eyes closed long after their kiss, head slack and about to loll to the side if he hadn’t been holding onto her. He was beginning to think she fell asleep like this often. As patrols turned to conversations, and conversations turned to cuddling, he found Ladybug would never sleep, but would rather  _ give in _ to sleep. Words hanging out of her mouth, body slouched against his, sentences unsaid — or, when she was trying  _ really _ hard — slurred. 

And that was just when they were together. Was her civilian self like that, too? Dozing off on desks, on sofas, at dining tables with the only thing keeping her head from falling into a bowlful of cereal being her hand to keep it propped up?

Chat Noir chuckled, and stroked her cheek. “Was it that boring?”

“No, you’re just... so warm.” 

Ladybug’s lashes fluttered, and he caught a slitted glimpse of her eyes, but then she gave up trying to open them. Instead of her eyes (which she somehow knew would always get her what she wanted), she squeezed his arm softly. 

(Which would  _ also _ always get her what she wanted).

“More, please,” she said.

Chat Noir bit back a smile, and, bringing a hand around to hold her chin, leaned in. He took his time with her, more than he had before. He tasted her, savoured her, felt the pressure of her lips pressing, then releasing, then pressing as much as her sleepy mouth could, before they stilled beneath him. 

There — he must have kissed her to sleep. Chat Noir pulled away from her carefully.

Ladybug’s eyebrows scrunched up as she stirred. Her eyes still couldn’t open, but she gathered enough strength to reach up, set a firm hand on the back of his neck, and pull him back down until his lips pushed against hers.

“Keep going,” she said against him.

Well, he could never say no to his lady.

He obliged, and used his thumb to do for her what she was too tired to do — to part her lips so he could run his tongue along the seam of her mouth. She liked it — she always did. She went pliant for him, and kept herself awake long enough to kiss him back akin. After that, Ladybug barely moved. She let him do all the work, let him suck on her lower lip and smear her lip gloss onto her chin. 

Chat Noir lifted himself up to look down at her. Her face was serene. She slept in his arms, breaths slow and steady and filling up her chest. Gently, he kissed her forehead.

Then the bridge of her nose. Then her lips again, her chin, her neck, all the way down to her collarbone where his lips grazed at a black spot on her suit. He made his way back up, holding his breath to keep the lungful he had of her scent, and kissed the corner of her mouth. She whined, as if she were dreaming, as if she were stirring again, and his heart swelled and swelled until he  _ had _ to catch his breath.

He licked his lips and kissed her again. And again. And again. He drank up her taste, her smell, the feeling of his body pressed against her pressed against shingles. 

Under him, she jolted.

Chat Noir tore himself back immediately.

She was definitely awake, now, though a little dazed. Ladybug blinked, mouth swollen and red, and lip gloss shimmering  _ around _ her mouth, rather than on.

“Oh God,” she said, and put a hand on her forehead. “Did I fall asleep?”

Chat Noir stared at her.

Then, he began to laugh.

Her skin turned red, and the hand on her forehead moved to cover her face. “This is so embarrassing.”

“It was cute,” he insisted.

“Still embarrassing.”

He bit back a smile, and, taking one more look at her flush, leaned in, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: maketca  
> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
